Hold On To Me Love
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Inuyasha ran through the forest after Kagome, He could smell the salt in the air from her tears intermixed with the woody scent of the forest. "Kagome, listen…" he trailed off as she looked up to him... Complete
1. In The Begining

**Hold on to me love**

Authors Note: Lyrics from _My Last Breath, My Immortal, and Whisper_ were combined to create Hold on to me love a song I created to write this fic. I dedicate this fic to my sister Corin.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, or Kagome and I don't even want Kikyou. Sadly I can't own Evanescence either; the only thing I can say I own is the idea for.no that would be lying. My sister owns the idea for this fic, which is why I dedicated it to her. I own the creation of the song for this fic, but not the lyrics. I own the story's.ah screw it. Just read the fic, and don't even bother trying to sue me. I just bought the DDR game for my PS2 so I'm broke, no that means you can't sue me for that either. Corin this means you!!

Inuyasha ran through the forest after Kagome, according to him she was PMSing a little more than usual, since she flipped out after having seen him speaking to Kikyou. He could smell the salt in the air from her tears intermixed with the woody scent of the forest. He kept running knowing that he would meet up with her eventually since she was heading away from the well that meant she wasn't heading towards her time. Keh stupid wench, she probably didn't hear a word I said to Kikyou. After running for a full ten minutes he finally noticed her steps faltering, as the sun finished setting behind him.

Smiling to himself he picked up the pace and sure enough he could hear her crying now. _I must be close to her now. I can finally tell her just what I feel, before I go back and kill Kikyou. She is stupidly waiting for my return._ "Kagome, listen." he trailed off as she looked up to him, "Go away Inuyasha." "Kagome listen to me. I'm so tired of being here, there is just too much that time cannot erase. I all. I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid to tell you that anymore. Not after I promised I would protect you. It just took awhile for me to realize that I no longer owe Kikyou anything. In fact I am going to kill her so that she can reside in hell where she belongs."

**'I'm so tired of being here Just too much that time cannot erase Hold on to me love**

**you know I can't stay long**

**all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid'**

Kagome stared at Inuyasha disbelievingly, neither noticing Kikyou coming up behind them. "Inuyasha, you are mine. You can only love me, not some pathetic copy. You will come to hell with me." Inuyasha turned around growling at the fact that she had interrupted him when he was going to kiss Kagome, "I am what??" He growled, "I am not your property." Kikyou clenched her teeth and pulled out one of her arrows and notched it in her bow.

**'I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away I'm frightened by what I see**

**immobilized by my fear**

**and soon to be blinded by tears'**

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and appeared frightened; Kagome stepped up to Inuyasha as Kikyou pulled back on the bowstring. Inuyasha shook his head no indicating to Kagome that he would be fine, but he knew she would worry anyways._ I know I can ignore the pain, if she hits me._ Inuyasha desperately wanted to grab Kagome and run, but he was scared not for his sake but for Kagome's.

**'Whispered voices at my ear**

**death before my eyes She beckons, forsaking all!'**

Kagome whispered softly her voice rich and beautiful yet soft and frightened, "Inuyasha what are we going to do?" her innocent question held no answers, for Inuyasha knew there was nothing for once that he could do. Sango and Miroku along with Shippo were at best miles away, and had no idea they were in trouble. If he got hit with the arrow how could he protect Kagome? If she got hit he would never forgive himself for it a second time. Kikyou let her arrow go watching it fly in an arc, surprising Inuyasha who had thought it was headed for Kagome as it hit him. Swiftly she let another arrow fly along with two more. Laughing cruelly she left, leaving Kagome kneeling down besides Inuyasha.

**'These wounds won't seem to heal.**

**This pain is just too real. It haunts my dreams It chased away all the sanity in me.'**

Kagome refused to leave his side as she tried various things to try to break the pain and heal the wounds. Nothing was working, even as Inuyasha drifted in and out of sleep the pain still seemed to stay. "How are you feeling now Inuyasha?" "Keh, its haunting my dreams now." Kagome laughed and then sobered up. _I feel like I am loosing my sanity. Like I am going mad, at least in my dreams I am able to protect Kagome from my mind. Wait how do I know I'm not dreaming now?_ Inuyasha looked up sadly at Kagome, comprehension hit him harshly he finally understood, he was dying.

**'I'll miss the winter**

**a world of fragile things**

**look for me in the white forest Holding my last breath**

**safe inside myself**

**are all my thoughts of you**

**sweet raptured light it ends here tonight'**

"Kagome, I'm dying." He whispered this softly to her, she shook her head disbelievingly, "You can't be. We will get through this together. Just tell me everything is going to be okay." Tears once again filled her beautiful eyes, and blurred her vision. "Look for me in the white forest; I will be there by your side." "White forest, what do you mean Inuyasha?" Inuyasha reached his hand up to her cheek, to wipe away a tear, "You will understand what I mean in time." _I love you so much Kagome. I pray that we meet again; it may not be in this lifetime one can only hope it is in the next._

**'Catch me as I fall Don't turn away**

**(don't give in to the pain)**

**don't close your eyes**

**(never sleep never die)'**

Inuyasha stared up at Kagome's eyes and smiled a painful smile, yet it also said I am enduring this pain for you. _I feel like I'm falling, no more like I'm falling towards a soft comfortable mat to sleep on. No I mustn't fall asleep now; if I do I might leave with out saying good-bye._ "Inuyasha you look so tired, why don't you rest for awhile." Inuyasha shook his head gently and held onto her hand as she reached out to brush some hair out of his eyes.

**'closing your eyes to disappear**

**you pray your dreams will leave you here**

**but still you wake and know the truth**

**no one's there**

**can you hear me?**

**Can you feel me in your arms?'**

Kagome closed her eyes and choked back the sob that was rising in her throat. _If only this was a dream, I want to open my eyes and see that Inuyasha is still the same cute smartass that he is. But if I open them I will still know that this isn't a dream. That I am going to be left all alone._ The tears she tried so hard at keeping in finally fell down her face, and dripped unto Inuyasha's red haori.

**'When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, You still have all of me Say goodnight**

**don't be afraid**

**safe inside myself**

**are all my thoughts of you'**

Inuyasha once again wiped away her tears and let her cry in silence, knowing that she needed to let them out. A small smile reached his lips again as he remembered teasing her terribly yet always "saving" her when she would scream about the littlest things, like a bug and of course the occasional youkai. _If only you knew every little thought I have of you, you would hate me for half of them, and love me for the other. Kagome all my thoughts of you are safe inside myself. I love you more than I can possibly explain in words._ Inuyasha drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. _Of all the nights to die on it would have to be when I'm human._

**'Hold on to me love Say goodnight**

**don't be afraid**

**I know you hear me**

**I can taste it in your tears**

**But though you're still with me You still have all of me.'**

Kagome hugged Inuyasha close to her, "I'm not going to let you die Inuyasha, you can't die now. We have to finish getting the jewel together." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as best as he could, "Its okay Kagome I promise to protect you no matter what." Kagome looked at him, "Really?" Inuyasha nodded and pulled her into a kiss, before biting her neck. _Now you are marked as mine, Kouga can no longer try to claim you as his. _Inuyasha licked his lips, and noted the salty taste. _I can even taste her tears._ "Its okay you can say Goodnight instead of Good-bye." Kagome just hugged him tighter; Inuyasha kissed her cheek, and pulled in another shaky breath. "I know you can hear me, I taste it in your tears. Hold on to me love, though your still with me you still have all of me."

His hold loosened a bit and Kagome let him go and looked down at him as he lay back on to her lap, he smiled up at her wincing a bit in pain. "I love you Kagome." He whispered this softly, as he drew in another breath more shallow than the last. "I love you too Inuyasha. Ai shiteru and Goodnight my koi." She whispered back kissing his lips gently as she felt him kiss her back before his chest fell still.

Authors note: Please read the epilogue to this story and look for its sequal It's title is "A Love Worth Waiting For"


	2. One Year Later

Epilogue

Epilogue

Kagome lay on her bed looking up at her ceiling, it was December and all she had towards that month was hate. This December her family decided to go on vacation, she choose to stay behind. It had been a year since Inuyasha died, since she finished collecting the jewel, since Naraku somehow got defeated. She fingered the necklace around her neck and looked around her room. Tetsusaiga hung on her wall, along with the prayer beads. _I hate December; this month is full of pain, and suffering._ She got up and walked out the door of her room heading outside. _I guess walking through the forest won't kill me. _As she walked deeper into the forest she noticed it had begun to snow quite heavily. _It's as if I'm walking through a white forest._

She stopped walking and went over her last thought, upon impulse she began to run, she had no idea why she was running nor to where. All she knew was to run, and to keep going. When she came to a stop she noticed that it was by a small lake. She blinked and looked at it, for on a rock over hanging the lake a bit sat an angel, his white feathery wings out spread and his halo hanging lopsidedly. Long silvery bluish black hair fell down his back, and as he turned to face Kagome his eyes seemed to shine a violet gold. "I kept my promise to protect you." He whispered so softly it seemed to sound more like a gentle breeze than words.

It was then that Kagome understood the words he spoke so long ago.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed running forwards and hugging him tightly. "Kagome, I see you still have the jewel." Kagome nodded, and lifted he necklace off her neck. "I finally have something to wish for. She stated smiling softly and closed her eyes. Brillant white light surrounded her and as the light faded away the snow began to fall once more. She lay on the snow pale her body grew still and she took a breath in once more. "I can't wait to see you in our next life Inuyasha…the life where we can be together." She smiled and exhaled closing her eyes and Inuyasha smiled nodding.

He knew she would wake soon and return home, this would be a life apart but the next… the next was theres!

A/N: I'm going to write a story on their next life... Its title is "A Love Worth Waiting For"


End file.
